future light from the moon
by miko nakaida
Summary: This is a story I made with my own characters miko and galaxy the summary is in the story. There will be some romances also thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Future light of the moon

This story begins with my two characters miko nikaida and her buddy dragoness galaxis midnight dragon, the two were friends ever since miko was nine years old, miko's mom misaki was a skilled buddy fighter along with her dad, toushiro and her grandfather Hiroshi. But after her parents die, miko's brother ichigo and her grandfather took the responsibility into teaching miko how to buddy fight.

What happens when yamigedo the being that devoured all, and his buddy ikazuchi find out about miko's parents being buddies with one of the eight omni lords. What will the buddy police youth do when they find out about this new target.

Wait for the story, hope you guys will enjoy it , there will be normal character ships like tasuku x gao, miko x drum, galaxy x jack , asmodai x tetsuya and of course zanya x tsugikage.


	2. Chapter 2

Miko's p.o.v

I was practicing my buddy fight skills against my grandpa, Hiroshi nikaida. He was fighting for ancient world as usual, and of course I chose my favorite world, dragon world. Grandpa was still at only eight life points while I was at four life points.

He smirked as he placed a monster at his center position, and monster at the right hit me with one critical. I fell back on my bum, groaning. " miko! Buddy call me quick, or you'll lose for sure" my buddy galaxy called. I nodded as I turned to grandpa, his monster sending my raid claw dragon back to my deck.

I smirked, ' this is my chance' I thought as I put raid claw to my gage. " I buddy call dragoness galaxis midnight dragon to my let, and to my right shogun dragon" I said smirking, as grandpa's eyes widened. " I pay two gage to activate shogun dragon's special ability" I called, turning to shogun.

Shogun dragon nodded as he unsheathed his sword and attack my grandpa taking away three life points from him and giving it to me as I was now at seven. I turned to galaxy who nodded as she attacked the monster in the center. Grandpa looked at me and nodded for me to finish the game, I grinned and grabbed my special card "I'll now pay four gage to do my final phase" I said, as a meteor like sword came out of the air " meteor demolisher!".

The game was over as I turned to grandpa, who smiled at me " well done miko, you are ready" he said. I hugged him tightly. Ichigo, my brother came over to me holding two cards in his hands. " nice job sis, as for your reward I'll give you these they were mom's, but I bet she'd want you to have them" he said, smirking as he gave me the cards.

I gasped looking at the two, the first was a crimson fighter, radical leg dragon and the other was a twin brudes dragon. I tackled ichigo " thank you!" I cried.

I got up but saw galaxy freeze where she stood. " what's wrong galaxy?" I asked, my purple and blue buddy looked at me with wide green eyes that stared into my own. Suddenly we heard a crash, I looked up and saw a dragon like beast with a boy come after us.

" yamigedo, devour everything in sight!" the boy called to the beast. Yamigedo, the monster did as its master told it as it ate everything.

Gao's p.o.v

We were searching for the eight omni beast lords ,when stella told us about yamigedo attacking an unrestricted island that was close to Japan. The buddy police youth was on the case, after tasuku told us about an unknown fighter, named moon won against suzaku kenron, he and his variable cord came to help the buddy police.

We all got to the island and I saw a girl fighting ikazuchi. The girl had white hair, which reached her shoulders, her eyes were green as she glared at ikazuchi and yamigedo.

Ban came flying over to us, " what's going on guys?" he asked. " we can answer that" said a guy and he had his own buddy monster fly down to us. " it's been a while count dawn" said the boy. Count dawn nodded as we looked at the fight. " I see, your sister is fighting off against the beast?" he asked. The old man next to the boy nodded " yes miko was finishing her training, when that beast attacked us" he said.

" hiroshi, your granddaughter doesn't stand a chance against him" count dawn said as he looked at the boy. " and of course you couldn't stop her, ichigo".

Ichigo looked down sadly, his hands changing to fists. " radical leg dragon attack the left! Twin brudes attack the center!". We heard the fight go on more, miko was only at two life points while ikazuchi was at three. " man, look at her go yo!" said tetsuya.

Miko's p.o.v

I looked at the boy ikazuchi, I stared at my gage and then my life points ' there's gotta be a way to beat him' I thought. " zasamara attack her twin brudes now! Eat to your hearts content!" he called destroying twin brudes. I gasped falling back on my bum, I looked up as I started panting. " now yamigedo finish the girl!" he called, his monster about to attack me. " I activate! White dragon shield!" I cried the shield appearing before me. Radical leg dragon was than destroyed.

" miko, buddy call me!" galaxy cried, I nodded as I charged radical leg dragon and twin brudes dragon. " I buddy call to the right, dragoness galaxis midnight dragon! And to my left I call shogun dragon!" I cried out. Ikazuchi just stared at me his eyes wide as he growled. " I pay two gage and activate shotgun's special ability!", shogun smirked as he slashed ikazuchi, giving me two more life points. " now I pay two more gage to activate Galaxy's special ability and she will attack yamigedo!". Galaxy started to glow as she opened her mouth " draconic meteor!" She called hitting yamigedo, making him vanish.

" what!" he growled, I could see my reflection in his eyes ,and I noticed my hair glowing like the moon. " I pay one gage and activate my final phase! Meteor demolisher!" I cried, my meteor sword hitting him as his flag vanished.

" winner: miko nikaida" I heard my necklace call. Ikazuchi growled as he flew off, I smiled before falling to the grass as I fell asleep.

/

That's it I will update soon bye


	3. Chapter 3

Yo guys miko here, here's chapter two of future light from the moon. A little reminder if you guys get confused.

Flashback-

*personal point of view*

\third person \

If you guys do get confused I will put them in the story no problem at all on that for my readers. Ok than ,let's begin the story, shall we.

\ third person\

The buddy police youth had followed Hiroshi and ichigo nikaida to their hut, ichigo carrying his sister while his buddy griffon carried galaxy.

Ichigo placed his sleeping sister down on the vacant couch, as galaxy ran over to him as she stared at her buddy, her green eyes wide in surprise. Gao mikado looked at his buddy drum, who just stared at miko in disbelief. " Hiroshi, how long has miko known that special power?" count dawn asked as he stared at the old man. Hiroshi opened his crystal blue eyes, which looked at count dawn , " I honestly have no idea" he said, looking down.

Ichigo walked over to his grandfather as he looked at the group. " mr. Hiroshi, it looked as if, your granddaughter knew the future force" said tasuku, his friend turned to him in shock. " are you sure tasuku?" gao asked. The boy wonder nodded as he turned to hiroshi. Hiroshi chuckled softly, staring at the boys crimson eyes, " it did look like it, but it was something different, it isn't the future force at all" he said.

The buddy police youth looked at hiroshi, all confused at what he meant , galaxy ran over to the young buddy police ; standing by hiroshi. " what Mr. hiroshi means is it isn't the future force, it's a very special power, it's called the lunar force" she said.

" What's the lunar force?" Gao asked, looking at the purplish blue dragon, galaxy turned to him, her emerald eyes staring into his amber ones. " the lunar force, is a special power most people don't know, only those who aren't afraid of the darkness posses this power" she said.

" in other words miko has some control of this power?" jackknife dragon asked, looking at galaxy, who nodded.

Miko's p.o.v

I flinched, yawning as I began stretching my arms and legs, as I got up from bed. I looked around, I was in my own room, but how?. I remembered fighting a boy, named ikazuchi, he almost tried to hurt my family. I also remembered beating him, in a buddy fight, but that was all I could remember after I fell asleep.

I gripped onto my mom's necklace, as I sat up from my bed, about to walk into the kitchen but I froze, hearing voices now. I gulped as I walked into the kitchen, and my eyes went wide as I saw tasuku ryuenji, gao mikado, zanya kisuragi, and tetsuya kurodake.

gao's buddy drum, who noticed me than, poked gao to get his attention. Of course demon lord asmodai , nanomachine tsukikage and jackknife dragon looked at me.

Gao looked at me, and grinned " hey, how are you feeling?" He asked. I looked at him confused " I'm fine, why do you ask?". Tasuku ryuenji came over to me, his crimson eyes, staring into mine now.

I looked at him, feeling uncomfortable from his gaze, " um hi" I said. " your buddy told us about your power" he said, I turned to galaxy my eyes wide. " I see it has been sometime since I've last seen you miko, by that time you were about as big as my leg, but now looking at you I can see you resemble your mother very well" said a voice, I looked up and saw a vampire like buddy monster.

I looked at him, with confusion he seemed familiar, I gasped as I remembered him. He was the man standing next to a younger version of my grandpa, he was grandpa's buddy.

" you're count dawn, my grandpa's buddy, ever since he was little". Count dawn nodded as he smiled, " I'm impressed, you remembered me from your family photo album, and yet you looked like you had seen a ghost" he said, chuckling. I nodded slowly " I'm so sorry, it's been a while since you left for legend world, and I didn't know when you'd be back".

I heard grandpa chuckle at my sudden action, I looked at tasuku and his friends, as they were laughing slightly. I giggled as I looked at them, but than I noticed that galaxy was looking around, as if she was looking for someone. " so count, where is tenbu I've been dying to see him again, it's been so long" grandpa said. I turned to count dawn, as he looked down and sad, he than looked at grandpa his face looking serious. "tenbu, is gone I'm afraid, he was eaten by yamigedo" he said, his voice hitched with anger and grief. I looked at grandpa, as he stared back at me as he shook his head, " how could this have happened, misaki please forgive me for not seeing this happen, I'm sorry that your wish was not fulfilled in time" he said, his face now staining with tears.

I hugged grandpa, trying to calm him down as he cried, pleading to my dead mother for forgiveness. " It's going to be ok grandpa, mom forgives you, she knows you tried your best" I said, in a calming voice. Grandpa soon calmed down, as he looked at me with his now calm blue eyes, he smiled patting my head " thank you, miko" he said, with a chuckle.

I turned to count dawn, my eyes staring at him in a serious tone. " I'd like to help you", he looked at me in surprise. " are you sure miko?" galaxy asked, I turned to my buddy, gripping onto my mom's necklace as I stared at her " I'm positive galaxy, they need help so I'll at least try me best and work hard" I said, turning to count dawn " if you'll let me help".

Count dawn chuckled, as he walked up to me nodding his head, he than placed a badge on my shirt slowly " welcome, to the buddy police youth" he said with a smile. " thank you very much" I said, turning to my new comrades, with the biggest bright smile I could give.


End file.
